Indiana Jones future
by Cassie Smith
Summary: Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams travel to present time and have to figure out how to cope with the world until they are able to get back home.
1. The Past

1950-Brazil

**1950-Brazil**

"So again what are we doing in this tunnel?" Mutt Williams asked Indiana Jones or Indy to his friends.

"Its not a 'tunnel' it's an old tomb. There's an artifact in there that they believe has enough powerful concentration to sent someone to the future."

"You really believe that stuff?" Mutt asked.

"Nah, if I can get the artifact that would be great. The Russians have been trying to capture it and the government needs us—or me--to get the artifact." Indy told him.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know…its supposed to be a gold type key," he said as he led the way in.

"Careful not to step on the red tiles," Indy instructed as he jumped through the tiles. Mutt followed. Eventually they got to the treasure room. "Don't touch anything," Indy emphasized when he saw Mutt staring greedily at the golden necklaces.

"But don't you think Mom…I mean your wife, Marion would like one of these," he pointed at the emerald rings.

"You don't get it do you?" Indy smiled at Mutt, "Taking that will cause this whole place to break down."

"Oh…" Mutt said confused.

"Found the key…its up on that ledge," he pointed to the wall and high up was a ledge with a dazzling gold key rest on it.

Mutt climbed up easily and reached for it. He accidentally dropped it to the ground. Luckily, Indy caught it just in time and examined it, "Careful, this is thousands of years old." He stood just as Mutt jumped of the ledge on the wall to join Indy in examining. As he held the key Indy moved it as though he were unlocking a door. Suddenly the earth rumbled and rocks stared falling. "Come on," Indy grabbed Mutt as they raced out of the tomb.

When they safely got out of the tomb, Indy looked at Mutt who was as white as a ghost. "At least its not a giant boulder racing after you," Indy smiled. Mutt rolled his eyes and surveyed the area.

"Hey weren't there trees around this area?" he asked.

Indy look around. They were on a dry dirt patch with hardly any trees surrounding them. He could have sworn they were in a dense forest before they went into the tomb. "Come on let's go get on the plane."

They found the plane surrounded by trees and covered in vines with birds building nests on it. "Scram," Mutt said shooing them away.

Indy pulled the vines off the plane and jumped into the front of the plane with Mutt in the back and started to prepare to fly off.


	2. New York future

2008-New York City-JFK

**2008-New York City-JFK**

"Those men seemed kind of mad we landed on the run way," Mutt said anxiously.

"Yeah, but they knew we were landing so it's no big deal," Indy said confidently.

"They didn't look like the guys we saw when we left," Mutt muttered.

Indy turned around on the gravel runway and looked at Mutt, "We were in Brazil for a week, maybe they were fired."

"So where to now then?"

"We can get a taxi to Manhattan and get a train back home--" Indy stopped when he saw the huge airport in front of them. "Since when was this here?"

"Maybe they just built it," Mutt suggested.

"In a week? And look at the architecture. What an extremely well done building…almost like its futuristic," Indy said.

"Yeah, like when they're all flying around their fancy cars and stuff."

Indy pulled out the key. "I wonder…" he muttered. "Excuse me, sir," he called a man walking toward them on the runway, "What's today's date?"

The man looked at Indy and Mutt surveying their old fashioned clothes. "The 25?"

"Yeah yeah, I know…but the year, what's the year?" Indy asked frazzeled.

"2008…?" the man said confused, "Well, listen, you two had better get off this runway unless you're certified. We've got a couple planes coming in and don't want anyone getting hurt."

Indy and Mutt walked towards the airport confused. "So we're…the key? Wow," Mutt said.

"Look," Indy turned to Mutt again, "We've got to figure out how to get home and until then we have to blend in. It's a good thing we still have a lot of cash."

"Alright," Mutt rolled his eyes but was still excited about this new experience.

They caught a taxi and the taxi driver gave them a funny look, especially at Mutt's skinny jeans and tight grey shirt under the black leather jacket. He took them to the four seasons hotel when they asked about good hotels in Manhattan. After getting a room they headed to a store to get some normal clothes after checking out some magazines of what people wear in 2008. Indy gave Mutt some money as he headed off to American Eagle. Indy set off to Brooks Brothers.

When they were done they met back at the hotel suite and put on their new clothes. Indy wore a buttoned up blue shirt, black blazer and black pants. Mutt wore a red and white striped polo and baggy dark blue jeans.

"Did you see how expensive everything is now?" Indy asked Mutt as he attempted to unlock the room using a card, "5 for a foot long sandwich."

Mutt shrugged and figured out the card for Indy and then opened the door. Inside they were amazed. There was a wide screen tv instead of their little antenna tv at home. There was also a mini fridge and a computer. Indy turned on the tv and was amazed with the life like actions and the color. Mutt turned on the computer and inspected it.

"This is amazing."

"What?" Indy asked tiredly.

"Look you can control this tv like box and go different places," Mutt sounded excited, "See look; Sites you might enjoy, youtube. So click on youtube using this remote type this," he held up the moose and clicked on youtube, "then you press one of these little boxes and watch a little movie." Potter Puppet Pals started playing on the screen.

"Wow. You know what we need to do?" Indy asked his son, "We should go to the house and see if its still up and then figure out this future stuff."

"Alright but let's order some food on this menu in the room and use the phone to call," Mutt suggested.

"How do you know so much?" Indy asked.

"I don't know but the future is amazing. Hey there may not be any flying cars around but the cars are still incredible. They're quiet inside and I saw someone's motorcycle and it was amazing. Also the technology and everything. The tv is…awesome," Mutt flipped through the channels and stopped on NBC where Obama was giving a speech.

"Yeah, its pretty amazing in the future," Indy agreed.


	3. Home sweet home

Fairfield, New York- 2008

**Fairfield, New York- 2008**

Indy and Mutt stepped out of the taxi and on to the road after paying the cab driver. They took a look at the house that had been standing for over fifty years. There was an addition added on to the back of the once small white cottage making the house look bigger in the back. An old man sat on the front porch reading the news paper. He looked to be about in his late sixties maybe even early seventies. He looked up and looked shocked when he saw Indy and Mutt.

"Let me handle this," Indy muttered. "Hi, I'm Dr. Henry Jones," he said smiling at the man.

"No I am," the man said, "Dr. Henry Jones…the third," he added.

Mutt perked up thinking, _but wait…that's me?_

The old man smiled at Mutt. "You know. Its been awhile I've worn leather," he pointed at Mutt's black motorcycle jacket.

"Are you…are you me?" Mutt asked aloud.

"I am. I remember when I was your age the exact same thing happened to me," he smiled.

"How do we get home then?" Indy asked.

"Uh…I can't remember. But come in me and my family are having steak for dinner," he gestured towards the door.

Indy and Mutt sat at the table pretending to be old Henry's cousin and son. Or as he called them Harry and Winsten. He lived with his oldest son, Milo Jones, and his wife, Sandra, and their young daughter, Marion. Milo worked as a college professer while Sandra was a manager at a near by office building and Marion was going to the nearby elementary school as a third grader.

"So how come we've never heard of you…uh…Harry is it?" Milo questioned.

"Um…Yes," Indy answered, "We've kind of kept out of touch these past years because we've been in Canada and came down here to go to New York City and decided to visit old Henry here."

"Well, I think that's wonderful you've decided to visit Henry. He's been very lonely lately," Sandra said.

Henry rolled his eyes and Marion laughed.

"So, Marion…" Mutt started, "What a cool name."

"I know! I'm the only one that has that name. And guess what? My great grandmothers name was Marion Ravenwood!" she told him proudly.

"No way!" Mutt said enthusiastically.

"Yea, my grandmother was the sweetest person. I think she was so strong to hold on after what happened to my grandfather…" Milo said sadly.

"What happened to your grandfather?" Indy asked alertedly.

"Oh, Indiana Jones, Indy really, died when I was only thirteen. He was a nice man. Stubborn but nice. He always had an air of mystery to his face," Milo said.

"Aliens!" Henry coughed. Mutt snickered and Indy shoot him a look that said, Don't even start.

Sandra sighed, "There he goes again. Talking all about Aliens and aztecs. Then about lost cities in the sea and other crazy stuff. Like recently he's been saying all sorts of stuff about keys that take people to the future."

"Really. I'm a uh…archeaologist. What has he been saying about these keys?" Indy asked suddenly interested.

"Ah, so is Henry," Milo added.

"Well he's been saying stuff like the portal is where you left it and stuff, but then he just seems to forget he said it," Sandra said.

"I never said that!" Henry said loudly.

"Interesting," Indy muttered.

_later that night._

They returned to New York after saying good bye to the Joneses family very quickly. "Seems like you went crazy from all the adventuring we did and became an archeologist!" Indy said proudly.

"Yea great!" Mutt said sarcastically, "So to get to the past we have to take the portal we left it. So technically we need to go back to the tomb and do the same thing we did then now to get to the past."

"Exactly how I would have said it," Indy smiled and mussed Mutt's hair, "You've been studying." Mutt just rolled his eyes giving Indy satisfaction.

"We'll get a flight then and leave tomorrow morning." Indy said.


End file.
